


Blinding Lights

by allycatwrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Even though they have more of a friends-with-benefits kind of thing, F/M, I just love Kirei okay, Jedi are shit at feelings, Mutual Pining, Obi-Wan suppresses his feelings, Oh also Kiré has quite the mouth on her sorry she has no shame ever, Songfic, They are still both dumb and pining, she's incredible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allycatwrites/pseuds/allycatwrites
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi has made a terrible mistake and he is well ware that he should stop, thank you very much. But does he really know how hard it is to stay away from someone he has grown far too attached to far too quickly?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Blinding Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what's up, my first work posted to AO3 and of course it's a songfic because what else would I do? I was listening to Blinding Lights by The Weeknd (which I obviously do not own) and it just struck me that it fit perfectly for the very early relationship of Obi-Wan Kenobi (again, which I do not own as well as the entirety of Star Wars) and my OC Kirei "Kiré" Tolod (which I did sort of make with the help of my best friend so I do sort of own her). If you like this, please, please, please leave kudos and/or comments! It's always much appreciated!! Thanks, bye, ilysm

_Yeah_

_I been tryna call_

_I been on my own for long enough_

_Maybe you can show me how to love, maybe_

_I'm going through withdrawals_

_You don't even have to do too much_

_You can turn me on with just a touch, baby_

How many drinks had it been? Obi-Wan had lost count at some point around the time his vision started to blur and swirl around him as the world started to spin. The entire reason he was in this mess in the first place was a loss of self-control when it pertained to a certain handmaiden of a certain senator from Naboo. He hadn’t lost control of himself since his Padawan days on Mandalore and, Force, he knew he shouldn’t be doing this. And yet he still found himself clumsily lifting his comlink until her melodic voice answered on the other side, curiosity clear in her tone. Through some miracle of the Force, he finally stumbled his way from the dark underbelly of the planet where he’d spent the better part of an hour in a seedy bar to the pristine door of Senator Amidala’s apartment before the other girls or security had returned from their day at the Senate.

_I look around and Sin City's cold and empty (oh)_

_No one's around to judge me (oh)_

_I can't see clearly when you're gone_

He had just enough sense to sweep the area with his eyes, even blurry as they were, to find the area deserted. ‘ _At least there is no one here to judge me for my transgressions but myself_ ,’ he thought darkly, turning back to the door and knocking a little harder than initially intended. He squinted at the bright light as the door opened, a set of violet eyes studying him curiously from the open door.

“General Kenobi, are you drunk?” she asked, stepping aside to let him in. He stepped forward, waiting until he heard the lock click to turn to examine her, his eyes narrowed at her.

“Years. I went _years_ without breaking the Jedi Code, the very same code I swore an oath to years ago. What did you _do_ to me?” Kiré blinked once at the tone of his voice, taking a step back.

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you mean,” she replied, her eyes narrowing back as her expression hardened. He took two steps forward, so close to her that he could smell the floral fragrance of the oil she used when fixing her hair, the scent heady. His head started to swim, his senses overwhelmed by her and the closeness to her. He hadn’t even realized that their faces were now close enough that they were sharing the same air, both leaning closer to the other without a single thought. The coldness had faded from Kiré’s face, her expression entirely too innocent for the thoughts he was sure were racing through her mind. God, that brilliant mind. His senses were drowning in her by the time she closed the gap between their faces, pulling him down by the collar of his robes to kiss him soundly. Obi-Wan’s arms wrapped around her waist almost of their own accord as he lifted her. They made it to her bedroom with only a couple of stumbles, even in his drunken state.

_‘This has to end.’_

_I said, ooh, I'm blinded by the lights_

_No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch_

_I said, ooh, I'm drowning in the night_

_Oh, when I'm like this, you're the one I trust_

_Hey, hey, hey_

Obi-Wan startled awake at the sound of a door closing in a different room, and his surroundings caught him off guard for a moment. He sat up and glanced at the bed beside him. Where an empty spot should have been laid Kiré, the covers having fallen off of her to expose the smooth skin of her back, her sandy hair tousled down her back and splayed across her pillow. Obi-Wan cursed himself yet again before he quickly clambered from the bed, moving to gather up the pieces of his clothing from where they had been scattered across the floor the night before. He shook his head, trying to clear away memories of the previous night, of the heady scent of Kiré making him feel as though he might drown in her. After he was dressed and presentable again, he reached out with the Force, feeling for anyone who might be lingering in the common areas of the apartment. Once he was satisfied that it was empty, he stepped out, hurrying from the apartment.

_I'm running out of time_

_'Cause I can see the sun light up the sky_

_So I hit the road in overdrive, baby_

The daylight was just starting to appear for the day through the haze of the Coruscant air as he reached the Jedi Temple. He hesitated at the door of his personal quarters before turning back, needing to wash the smell of her skin off of his body. “Obi-Wan?” His head shot up at the voice, finding Anakin’s door open and the young man sitting at his work desk, tinkering with a small metal device even as his eyes remained locked on Obi-Wan’s figure.

“Anakin, what are you doing awake at this hour?” His former padawan looked down sheepishly.

“Had some trouble falling asleep. Me and Snips just got back from the front.” Obi-Wan nodded. He knew what it was like to spend sleepless nights upon his return to the Temple. His mind flashed back to nights he would have spent sleepless had he not spent them in Kiré’s bed. He shook his head with a slight frown.

“I see. How is the effort going?” Anakin shrugged one shoulder, his mechanic hand still absently fiddling with the metal he had been tinkering with before.

“The men are doing what they can but...it’s hard. I think the losses of their brothers are starting to weigh on some of them more heavily the longer this drags on. Rex is still unshakable Rex though. A good man to have in a crisis.” Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. He had become acquainted with the captain before and had often wondered who had decided to put a man so calm, rational, and logical with the likes of Anakin Skywalker for a general.

_‘Probably the same people who thought it wise to give him his own padawan learner.’_ Obi-Wan chuckled softly at the thought before he gave the younger man a soft smile.

“Try and get some rest, Anakin. Tomorrow waits for no one.” Anakin laughed, and Obi-Wan would be lying if he said it didn’t warm his heart at least slightly to see him laugh so freely. His smiles and laughs seemed to be much harder to coax out with the world as it was. Anakin nodded, turning to curiously peer at Obi-Wan.

“Yeah, yeah, I will. What are you even doing walking back and forth from your room at this hour?”

“It’s hardly important, Anakin.” Anakin shrugged again.

“Alright, Master. See ya.” The corner of Obi-Wan’s lip turned up into a small smile as Anakin turned back to the metal device.

_Oh, the city's cold and empty (oh)_

_No one's around to judge me (oh)_

_I can't see clearly when you're gone_

Obi-Wan ran into something decidedly solid, his nose buried in the ancient text held aloft in his hands. He lowered the book, raising an eyebrow to find a familiar shade, much like the setting sun. Of _course_ she would be the one he ran face-first into. “Interesting read, Master Kenobi?”

“Senator Amidala. Teckla. Dormé.” He dipped his head before turning back to Kiré. “Kiré, I would like to apologize for not looking where I was going.” Kiré’s violet eyes sparkled up at him in mirth.

“It must _have_ been an interesting read, Senator. I will try to nurse my wounded ego as completely as possible, Master Kenobi.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

“I believe your ego will survive and thrive as usual despite this self perceived attack against it.” Kiré gave him a lopsided grin, and Obi-Wan internally groaned at the flip his stomach did at the look. He ducked his head before turning the opposite way. “Kriff.”

_I said, ooh, I'm blinded by the lights_

_No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch_

_I said, ooh, I'm drowning in the night_

_Oh, when I'm like this, you're the one I trust_

“If you’re comming me to ask, Padmé is staying late for a meeting over an upcoming bill. It’s just me.”

“And what makes you think I was contacting you to inquire about that?” Kiré gave a delicate snort.

“I don’t think we ever purposely talk unless you’re looking to get your dick wet.” Kiré was silent for a moment. “The door’s unlocked. You know where to find me.” As he made his way to the apartment door, her words played back in his head. Did she really believe that was all he cared for? That he did not care for her at all? He hesitated outside the front door, thinking back to the last conversation they’d had inside the apartment. In hindsight, it made sense why she might think that he was not actually her friend after effectively blaming her for his own problems when truly the only person he was upset or frustrated with was himself.

_I'm just walking by to let you know (by to let you know)_

_I can never say it on the phone (say it on the phone)_

_Will never let you go this time (ooh)_

When he reached her bedroom, Kiré’s robe was discarded on the floor leaving her in a thin and lacy light-colored nightgown, a datapad in her hand and her hair taken down from the elaborate braids it had been styled into earlier for the trip to the Temple. “Kiré.” The younger girl hummed noncommittally, her eyes not lifting from the datapad. “Kiré, look at me.” Kiré lifted her eyes, raising an eyebrow as she straightened up, setting the datapad aside.

“Obi-Wan.”

“You do know we are friends, don’t you?” Kiré froze for a moment. “We are friends. If nothing else, you are my friend and I do care about you, Kiré.” Obi-Wan stepped forward, reaching a hand out to cradle her face. Kiré nodded before she lifted a hand to gently rest on the back of his hand, turning her face to press a kiss to the palm of his hand. Obi-Wan dropped his robe before leaning down to kiss Kiré. He never could silence the part of himself that nagged and reminded him that he had a very bad feeling about this.


End file.
